Attack The Block
by Jokerpie
Summary: This is Attack The Block through Scarlett AKA Animal's eyes. Can she and her gang stop the alien invasion?


**AN. This is my version of Attack The Block mostly through my OC's eyes. OC/Pest all the way through.**

**I don't own any of the characters or anything like that just my OC and some of the things she says and does.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please, please, please Review! I'll accept any pointers, tips or possible changes. Thanks!**

**Eilidh x**

Chapter 1: Raining Gollums

Scarlett

As I pulled the door to my flat shut I studied again the text I got from Pest five minutes ago, '_Fam! Come to Ron's we got this weird gorilla alien motherfucker up here! Hurry man xx'_

"Christ man!" I whispered to myself and dialled Ron's number to let him know I was on my way up.

… … …. …. …. .… … ….

Moses, Pest, Dennis, Jerome and Biggz were all sat in Ron's flat watching the T.V. and passing round a joint, one of Ron's regulars Brewis sat trying to talk to them and act cool.

The landline rang and Ron picked it up,

"Ah mate, you alright?...Sure, no problem see ya' in a minute," he said before putting it back in its cradle.

"Oi, lads! Scarlett…uh I mean Animal is on her way up," he said and turned and went out the room.

"Whoa-ho-ho yes! Animal is in the house!" Pest laughed.

"Finally man, been waiting for her to show up, She'll know what that thing is" Jerome said and gestured to the creature hanging in Ron's bathroom.

"Who's Animal?" Brewis asked.

"Ha! Only like the coolest chick on this block man," Biggz said.

"And the hottest," Dennis added.

"Damn she is fine!" Pest grinned slightly smugly.

"Yeah no idea what she sees in you man," Moses sniggered and the rest laughed along with him Pest flipped him off.

Brewis seemed intrigued, "why do you call her 'Animal'?"

The lads laughed, "You've seen the Muppets right?" Jerome asked Brewis.

"Yeah," he said confused.

"Y'know the Muppet, Animal? Well she's like him, plays the drums, got spiked chains on her wrists and everyfin' mate."

"Yeah, she's pure Scottish so we tried calling her 'Haggis' but the first time Dennis did she kicked the shit outta him!" Biggz laughed.

"Mental one she is," Dennis nodded.

A hard knock at the door interrupted them and Ron made his way from the kitchen through the living room and to the front door.

He emerged again and went back to what he was doing, behind him was a very pretty, skinny, white girl with long dark purple hair, dark grey eyes lined with black make-up and red painted lips.

She was wearing an un-buttoned green and black checked shirt with a grey vest top underneath- the neck line was cut to make it lower, over that she was wearing a studded with spikes, frayed, washed out denim vest.

Also tight, black, skinny jeans with studs round the pockets and waist band and rips down the legs with lace underneath and heavy studded, black combat boots.

She didn't look like the type of person to be hanging around with this gang.

"Wagwan boys?" she asked in a Scottish accent.

"Animal!" They said in unison and she grinned, winking at Pest.

"So where's this alien then?" She came to stand behind Pest in the sofa, kissed his cheek and took the joint from his hand and taking a draw.

As she did this Brewis noticed a studded cuff bracelet round each wrist, he understood what they were on about, naming her after Animal from the Muppets.

Moses pointed to the bathroom,

"What the fuck is it in there for, fam?" She asked and walked into the bathroom.

… …. …. …

I stared at the creature hanging in Ron's bathroom from the shower attachment by a belt.

"Hol-y shit man!" I shouted and I heard the boys laugh.

The creature was butt ugly, with slimy white skin, no eyes, sharp teeth and long claws.

"It looks like Gollum, son!" I shouted laughing, "fucking stinks too!" I covered my nose from the putrid smell.

I took another draw of the joint before heading back into the living room, "Jesus blood! That is the ugliest fucking thing I have _ever_ seen! And I have to look at you sorry lot every day." They all laughed.

I sat in between Moses and Pest on one of the leather brown sofas, leaning on Pest as he wrapped and arm around my shoulder, I kissed him and then handed the joint to Biggz who was sitting next to Dennis.

I noticed a guy I'd never seen before sitting opposite us, "Who're you man?" I asked, he looked posh and totally out of place in this pot filled flat.

"Oh, 'sup babe, names Brewis," he extended his fist towards me for me to bump, I left him hanging.

"Sorry man but did you just call me babe? No one be calling me babe! You get me?" I snapped and he looked like he was about to shit his pants but I smiled at him because I felt bad.

"Ha, chill out, mate, I'm Animal," I bumped his fist, "seriously though don't call me babe."

I looked at Moses and noticed three deep cuts on this cheek, "shit man, what happened?" I asked as I moved his hood down to get a closer look, "jeez bro! That looks gruesome!" Dried blood covered the gaping cuts, they looks pretty deep.

"It's fine, blood, no worries." He shrugged.

"Whatever you say man, did _that thing _do that to you?" I asked nodding towards the bathroom and he nodded.

"Whoa," I said, "well if you's want my opinion that thing is deffo extra-terrestrial," I said draping a leg over one of Pest's knees.

"Yeah proper ET shit man!" Pest laughed.

Dennis leaned forward passing the joint to Pest, "we're getting rich of that, you know, cos we discovered it," he grinned.

"EBay, fam," Pest nodded.

"Alert the media, exclusive rights to the highest bidder," Biggz added smiling.

"The Sun, fam. The Sun believes anything," Jerome laughed.

"No, no, no, no, no. The Sun'll just dress it up like one of them Page Three girls," Pest shook his head.

"You wanna call The Guardian, blood. If it's a proper paper then people will believe," Dennis said.

"True dat," I agreed.

"Nah, tabloids pay more money, bruv," Jerome pointed out.

Biggz frowned, "you can't call the paper. FBI will confiscate it off us."

I laughed at him, "FBI? This is England fam, there ain't no FBI."

Dennis nodded, "yeah, it's Section Six or somefin'."

Jerome pointed in the direction of the bathroom, "we need and expert to verify that thing y'know."

Biggz nodded eagerly, "hey, look in the Yellow pages. Look for them like scientist people who know about all them meteor things."

Dennis laughed whilst smoking the joint, "Yellow Pages? Like, what, 'A' for aliens?" We all joined in laughing.

"We need a lawyer, boy. A manager or something." Jerome pointed out.

"Bell Simon Cowell. Alien's Got Talent," Pest said and we all laughed again.

"Jokes, man, jokes," Brewis laughed trying to join in the banter.

Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot.

He lent forward, "actually, I did this zoology module at uni." He said smoking his own joint, "primatology, mammology, all that shizzle. That thing in there don't belong to no taxon I've ever studied." He pointed towards the bathroom.

Ron came back through, "you met Brewis then, very reliable customer."

Brewis went to fist bump Dennis, "gwanin'" he said and we all laughed at him.

Dennis looked positively offended, "hey, move, blood!" He tutted.

And we pissed ourselves laughing even more. Pest fell onto my lap laughing and Moses got up and followed Ron into the kitchen before they both moved to the weed room, taking the alien with them.

I got up, went into the kitchen and took a bourbon from a box on top of the counter and went back into the living room where the boys were watching the National Geographic channel which was featuring some stupid documentary about moths.

I munched the biscuit as I sat back in my spot next to Pest who once again wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed me again, I wiped his lips with my thumb which were now sporting my red lipstick and laughed at him. I again draped a leg over one of his knees and he rested his other hand on my thigh.

"Yo, were you been sweetness? You missed all the action," he asked.

Before I answered I lit up a normal tobacco cigarette and took a draw, "sorry P, had to look after my lil' bro. Since my mum was working. Wish I'd been there though," I laughed.

Ron reappeared, "oi, Brewis," Ron called him and he got up from his spot in front of the T.V and followed Ron out of the room.

"You alright?" Ron asked us.

"Yes, fam," Biggz laughed.

Moses then arrived back in the living room without the alien a smile on his face, "yo, why you smiling bruv?" I asked putting my cigarette out in the ashtray on the coffee table in front of me.

He had a cigarette box in his hand, "hey, what's that, blood?" Dennis asked.

Pest and I sat up, "hey, I bet he got a job," Pest said smiling.

"Eh, is it?" Biggz asked.

"He got recruited, innit," Dennis laughed.

"What's that in your pocket bruv?" Pest asked.

"Hi-Hatz is gonna step you up, man!" Pest said excited and we all jumped up off our chairs to congratulate him.

On our block getting a job to sell drugs for Hi-Hatz was the best gig we got.

I punched his arm playfully, "nice one, blood."

He bent down and put the box in one of his socks, he straightened up and looked out the window.

I followed his gaze, "oh shit," I said as I saw huge balls of light fall from the sky.

"Yo, check it," Moses said standing right in front of the window, I came to stand next to him.

"What, bruv?" Dennis asked as the rest of them turned towards the window.

"More," he said simply.

"More what?" Dennis asked again.

"Them tings," he said almost nervously.

More and more lights fell from the sky, as the rest of the boys stepped forward.

"It's just rockets, innit?" Said Jerome.

"Nah. Rockets go up before they come down, man." I said in awe.

"Them things is pure comin' down," Pest added standing behind me.

"They're the same." Moses said.

"Same as what?"

"As what hit that car before, fam." Moses said looking really nervous now.

"Nah. More of them nasty little gremlins," Biggz jumped up and down excitedly.

"It's raining Gollums," I said.

"Bare creatures," Moses looked less nervous and more determined now.

Suddenly one landed in the park close by causing an explosion of mud to splatter around it, "shit!" I said amazed, a hand pressed against the window.

Pest grabbed my shoulder, "hey, that one landed in the park, fam, close!" He pointed, he was also jumping up and down.

Ron appeared next to Dennis, Brewis next to me, "oh, lovely fireworks," Ron said and I laughed slightly at his observation.

"Nah, mate, it's an alien invasion!" Dennis corrected him.

Ron snorted, "'course it is."

"Let's get down there, cuz!" I said excitedly.

"Let's go fuck 'em up!" Dennis shouted eagerly.

Biggz still jumping up and down said, "I'm killin' them, I'm killin' them straight!"

Pest pulled up his sleeves "ay, let's get tooled up, blood!"

"Come, come!" Moses shouted and we ran for the door.

Moses in front of my asked, "you coming too fam?"

I snorted, grinning, "you kiddin' me cuz? 'Course I am! Wouldn't miss this for the world!" Bout time there was a bit of action about this place!

"Ay, somebody call pest control?" Pest shouted as we ran out the door, leaving Ron and Brewis behind.


End file.
